


Are You Close?

by UnderRatedDoorMatt



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Unus Annus, Youtuber Egos, also the scene is in the old house they used for the Halloween videos, in this house we do not ship real people, in this house we ship fictional characters only, mark voice be like ARE YOU CLOSE ARE YOU CLOSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderRatedDoorMatt/pseuds/UnderRatedDoorMatt
Summary: In which Annus makes Unus nut.I haven’t seen any smut or actual intimate relationship stories of these two so I decided to write this.
Relationships: Unus & Annus, Unus/Annus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Are You Close?

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read the tags here’s a tldr:  
> We do not ship real people  
> This takes place at the Abandoned House during the Halloween segment

The duct tape around his wrists burned. The constant rubbing of the adhesive made him sweat and itch. It was barely a discomfort compared to the rest of his human form. 

His black suit jacket was carelessly thrown to the floor. His vest and dress shirt ripped open causing a few of the buttons to pop off in the process. His pants were pulled down to his ankles leaving him in just his underwear. 

Unus swallowed hard as he stared up at his lover. Annus stood above him, hands in his pants pockets. 

“Beg.” The simple word was spoken deep in Annus’ chest, and it took restraint to not moan at the display of dominance. 

“Please..” Unus felt like all the breath had been kicked out of him. His form ached. Ached for his lovers' touch; ached for release. “Annus, please..”

“Please what?” Annus stepped forward towards the chair Unus was tied to. “Tell me what you want.” His voice was like silk, low and soft. 

Unus rubbed his thighs together. “Touch me..” He leaned forward in hopes of getting closer to Annus. He just wanted to touch him. He wanted so desperately to taste Annus. 

Annus placed a hand on his partner's shoulder and shoved him back against the chair. He let his hand linger for a moment before he gently trailed a finger down Unus’ bare chest. 

Unus’ sucked in a breath, his chest rising and falling with each heave. Annus trailed the finger down to the band of Unus’ underwear and hooked the finger just under the hem. 

Unus watched Annus’ hand with batted breath. He swallowed in an attempt to wet his dry mouth. “Annus, please..” He lifted his hips from the wooden chair in a feeble attempt to make contact. 

A smirk flashed across Annus’ face, but only for a second. He snapped the band of Unus’ underwear, causing the entity to jump, before gingerly placing the hand on the already weeping bulge. 

“Is this what you want, my love?” Annus looked up to meet Unus’ eyes. Unus nodded eagerly and wetted his lips. 

“Yes..! Please, Annus..” He rolled his hips up into Annus’ hand with a soft exhale. Annus took this as an invitation and squeezed gently. 

Unus gasped at the attention. He had been deprived of this form of intimacy for too long. They only had so much time left and he needed to feel Annus. It’s all he wanted. 

Annus rolled his hand in circles. He massaged Unus through the cotton, squeezing and rubbing. Each movement caused a small moan to be pulled from Unus’ throat. He could feel his cock leaking precum already. A dark spot formed on his underwear as Annus stroked him. 

Annus could tell his lover was becoming impatient. He had been teasing him for a little under an hour, much longer than usual. Typically, the two wouldn’t waste so much of their precious time in trivial things such as sex. They needed to make every second count, but Annus couldn’t help himself. He loved the whining and moaning he could draw from Unus. 

He reached a hand between the fabric and Unus’ hot skin. A gasp was drawn from Unus’ lips as his hips jerked up into the calloused touch of Annus’ hand. 

Annus wrapped his fingers around Unus’ erection and began to pump his hand. After a few strokes, Annus shifted and pulled Unus’ cock free from the cotton barrier. 

A soft breath left Unus’ lips when the cold air met his erection. He swallowed hard and stared at Annus with hooded eyes. 

Annus met Unus’ gaze as he lowered himself to his knees in front of the chair. Unus could feel his cock twitch with anticipation as Annus leaned forward and delicately ran his tongue over the tip of Unus’ cock. 

“..Annus..” The name was choked out of Unus as he witnessed his lover wrap his lips around the head.

Annus allowed his eyes to fall shut as he focused on pleasing his partner. His tongue rolled in circles around Unus’ throbbing member. Annus quickly found that hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his tongue along the underneath of Unus’ shaft caused him to create the most beautiful gasps. 

Unus let his head fall back against the splintered chair. His nails dug into the old wood as he babbled incoherently in the stale room. Each word that left his lips were a mix of Annus’ name and weak commands for more. 

The hand that had been holding the base of Unus’ cock tightened as he began to stroke up and down. Annus’ mouth worked at the head while his hand took care of the rest. He swirled and flicked his tongue over the slit while his hand jerked rapidly at the base. 

Annus could taste his lover’s precum. He could feel the thick fluid leaking out onto his tongue. He would never admit outloud how much he loved the taste. He craved it. He was addicted to it. It was everything he could do to not moan at the flavor. 

He rubbed his tongue over the head of Unus’ cock. Annus could tell the other being was slowly being pushed towards the edge. Unus’ hips were twitching and jerking up into Annus’ mouth. Unus’ moans filled the empty room. The noises echoed off the walls and filled Annus’ head. 

Annus swallowed around Unus’ cock causing Unus to gasp and lift his head. “..Annus..!” Unus’ chest heaved as he stared wide eyed at the man between his legs. 

Annus gave one more hard suck before pulling his mouth off of Unus’ cock. A trail of cum and saliva attached his lips to the tip of his lover’s dick. Annus licked his lips and looked up to meet Unus’ eyes. 

“Are you close?” Annus continued to pump his hand, occasionally stopping to circle his thumb over the tip of Unus’ cock. 

Unus mewled and nodded his head. “..yes.. yes I’m so close..” He moaned loudly. His body ached for release. 

Annus gave a curt nod in response and focused his attention back to his work. He placed a stabling hand on Unus’ thigh as he continued to jerk his hand up and down Unus’ length. 

Unus could feel the heat pooling into his lower abdomen. Every movement Annus made only brought him closer to his peak. 

“..I’m cumming..!” Unus cried out his warning. Annus’ hand moved up his length one last time before strands of black cum shot out onto Unus’ bare stomach. Annus gave a few last strokes to help Unus ride out his orgasm. 

Unus’ head fell back against the chair once more. His eyes were squeezed shut as he attempted to get his breathing back under control. 

Annus used his clean hand to remove a handkerchief from his coat pocket. He used the cloth to wipe his cum-covered hand clean. 

Unus lifted his head to watch Annus stand to his feet. “Here. Clean yourself off.” The white clad being tossed the handkerchief on Unus’ chest. 

Unus knit his brows and began to twist his wrists again to remind Annus he was still taped to the chair. “Uh.. Annus?”

Annus raised his brows. “You know how to get out of a hostage situation. You figure it out.” He cocked a smile before turning on his heel and walking towards the curved staircase. 

Unus listened to the click of Annus’ shoes on the wooden floor. “Annus? You can’t just leave me here!” He watched his lover wave a hand over his shoulder before climbing up the stairs. He sighed and looked down at his arms still strapped to the chair. Unus supposed he could use the skills he learned over the year to tear himself free. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I’ve successfully completed and posted. Please give me feedback I need it to live.


End file.
